Fight Fire with Fire
"Fight Fire with Fire" is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai. It is also the debut of the female Red Ranger and Jayden's elder sister - Lauren Shiba. Plot Mia watches as Jayden trains alone. She notices a monk delivering a message with the Shiba symbol. Mentor Ji gives the message to Jayden, who carefully reads the document. At the Sanzu River, Dayu returns back to the ship. Octoroo and Dayu discuss the next mission. Fiera arrives the ship and taunts Dayu. In the forest, Octoroo gives Fiera a weapon to use against the Red Ranger. Back at the Shiba House, the Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers morph to action and face off against the swarm of Moogers. Fiera watches the fight from above. Fiera takes the opportunity to attack the Red Ranger. She continues to fire against Red Ranger, who makes his away behind a tree. Fiera is successful in blasting him again. Blue Ranger runs in front of Red Ranger to block an attack. Fiera blasts the Rangers out of the way and fires again at the Red Ranger. She follows up with rapid blasts while floating in the air. The Rangers struggle against Fiera. Red Ranger stands up and powers up to Super Samurai mode. Fiera continues to fire at the Red Ranger. Super Samurai Red Ranger limps deeper into the temple with the Super Bullzooka. Fiera fires an attack from above the temple. Super Samurai Red Ranger slowly powers down to Jayden as he fires the Super Bullzooka towards Fiera. The attack defeats Fiera. Octoroo and Dayu watches as the Rangers run towards Jayden. Jayden gives Blue Ranger the Black Box. Fiera grows to Mega Mode. Super Samurai Blue Ranger summons the Claw Armor Megazord. Fiera is too quick for the Claw Armor Megazord. Jayden remains injured on the ground as he sees a blurry vision of a girl walking towards him. The girl reveals the Shiba Morpher. Fiera continues to fire against the Zords. The Red Folding Zord arrives to the scene. The Rangers are surprised to see the zord with Jayden on the ground. The Red Ranger controls the Red Lion Folding Zord to take on Fiera. The Ranger powers up the Mega Blade to perform the Folding Zord's final attack and defeats Fiera. The Rangers regroup to Jayden and help him leave the temple. The Red Ranger leaps behind them. She powers down. Jayden introduces the Rangers to his sister, Lauren. She is pleased to see her younger brother. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji tells the story of the Great Battle. The Rangers fought strong against Master Xandred. Mentor Ji placed Lauren on a horse with a carrier for her own protection. Just as Master Xandred was about to defeat the Rangers, Jayden's father used the Sealing Symbol to temporarily seal Master Xandred. Lauren has been secretly training for her destiny as the Red Ranger. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Dayu discuss the recent battle. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren takes care of Jayden. Jayden knows that it is time for Lauren to take her place as the Red Ranger. Antonio cooks a victory meal for the Rangers. Lauren joins the Rangers for burgers. Mike admires Lauren's morpher. Jayden packs for his journey. He takes one last look at his Power Discs. Mentor Ji notices Jayden packing. The Rangers get to know Lauren during lunch. Jayden walks out of the Shiba House. The Rangers ask him where he is going. Lauren already knows the answer and tries to stop him. Jayden gives the Power Discs to Lauren and tells the Rangers that she is the new leader of the Power Rangers. Emily and the Rangers are upset by his decision. Mike questions why Jayden has to leave. Lauren and Mentor Ji remain quiet. Jayden says goodbye to his friends. Later that night, the Rangers miss Jayden and question his departure. Antonio decides to follow Jayden. Lauren remains quiet as she knows she knows that she can never take Jayden's place. Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes